Hottest Party Dance
Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Sam * Clover * Alex * Chase * Bren * Jinja * Dax * Beyal * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay Lin * Aqua * Monkey * Hatsune * Dan * Shun * Yugi * Jaden * Yusei * Yuma * Natsu * Aang * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Phoenix * DeFoe * Wii Fit Trainer * Pia (Back Dancer) * Gliss (Back Dancer) * Forte (Back Dancer) * Sharp (Back Dancer) * Bossa (Back Dancer) * Nova (Back Dancer) * Hip (Back Dancer) * Hop (Back Dancer) * Random ♂ * Random ♀ * Random All Unlockable Dancers * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * White Mage * Wario * Waluigi * Dribble * Spitz Downloadable Dancers WarioWare Pack * Mona * Kat * Ana * Young Cricket * Master Mantis * Jimmy T. * Jimmy P. * Ashley * Penny * 9-Volt * Dr. Crygor Song Lists * Random Song * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Anjulie - Boom * Vampire Weekend - A-Punk * Amerie - 1 Thing * Rancid - Last One to Die * Hall & Oates - Adult Education * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris - Yeah! * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * Britney Spears - 3 * Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? * Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) * Martin Garrix - Animals * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * Jessie J - Domino * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Aqua - Barbie Girl * Cee Lo Green - Forget You * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * DNCE - Cake by the Ocean * The Blind Boys of Alabama - Welcome * Digitalism - Idealistic * Hi-5 - Move It * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei * Mark Ronson Ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Mardi Gras - Iko Iko * Kool & the Gang - Jungle Boogie * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Laura Bell Bundy - Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Zolani Mahola - Get Up * 2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance * The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John - You're The One That I Want * Daft Punk - Da Funk * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * Donna Summer - Hot Stuff * LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem * DJVI - Dry Out * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Britney Spears - Baby One More Time * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * Blur - Song 2 * Skrillex - Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Panic! at the Disco - Nine in the Afternoon * Ke$ha - TiK ToK * Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland - Promiscuous * Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine * Duck Sauce - It's You * Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up * Corona - The Rhythm of the Night * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat * Earth, Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions - Boogie Wonderland * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing * Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg - California Gurls * Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe * Ne-Yo - Closer * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery * The Supremes - Stop! In the Name of Love * OK Go - Here It Goes Again * Love Letter - Only You (and You Alone) * Battles - Atlas * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * Calvin Harris - Summer * Nickelback - Gotta Be Somebody * Young MC - Bust a Move * Jenn Cuneta - Come Rain Come Shine * Hi-5 - Come On and Party * Robyn and Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat * Passion Pit - Sleepyhead * Glenn Morrison feat. Islove - Goodbye * Ellie King - Ex's and Oh's * Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... * Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East & West * ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme (A Man After Midnight) * Dschinghis Khan - Moskau * Disney's Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best * Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * John Newman - Love Me Again * Katy Perry - Part of Me * MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone - What Are You Waiting For * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines * Imposs Ft. Konshens - Feel So Right * Ricky Martin - Livin’ la Vida Loca * A.N.T. Farm - Pose * Stevie Wonder - Superstition * P!nk - So What * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) * Wisin & Yandel Ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow the Leader * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Yolanda Be Cool and D-CUP - We No Speak Americano * Anja - Dance All Nite * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * Konshens - Jamaican Dance * Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Marine Band - Sway (Quien Sera) * Taio Cruz - Dynamite * Beyoncé and Shakira - Beautiful Liar * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Outkast - Hey Ya! * A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls ft. Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) * Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * African Ladies - Pata Pata * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * Cafe Tacvba - Volver a Comenzar * Los Pimientos Locos - Speedy Gonzalez * Disney Classic - The Three Caballeros * El Chichiculote - No Speak Spanish My Love * Bollywood Rainbow - Kurio ko uddah le jana * Rossini - William Tell Overture * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Unlockable Songs * The Lonely Hearts - Touchin' * NAOKI - will * Dr. Creole - Baby Zouk * Latino Sunset - Mamasita * Inspector Marceau - The Master Blaster * Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 * Rayman Legends - Castle Rock * Rayman Legends - Orchestral Chaos * Rayman Legends - Mariachi Madness * Rayman Legends - Gloo Gloo * Rayman Legends - Dragon Slayer * Rayman Legends - Granny's World Tour Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Epidemik * Almighty * Ruffage * Music * Rain Storm * Core * Nintendo * Video * Chaotic * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Hi-5 * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Kalos Pokémon League * Wii Fit Studio * Battlefield * Final Destination * Yoshi's Island * Jungle Hijinxs * Mario Galaxy * Orbital Gate Assault * Umbra Clock Tower * 75m * House Pororo and Crong's * Backyardigans * Las Vegas in Desert * Random Stage Gallery * Gallery:Hottest Party Dance